Trapdoors, Pits and Stairs
by kraziibunny
Summary: While in the spire Sparrow encounters a rather unusual person. The hero's adventure takes twists and turns down a long hallway of Trap-doors, Pits and Stairs.


The thundering beats of the spire's core roared in his ears. Where was he? Who was he? Oh yes, he was Sparrow, Chicken Chaser, Lion heart, and finally 'Recruit 273'. The number ringed in his mind. It sent a chill down into the depths of his soul.

"273, your needed down by the docks, immediately!"

He turned to regard the guard. Strong build. Tall. The works. He nodded before turning and walking down the hallway.

He had reached halfway before someone called out to him.

"Oi! 273!"

He inwardly cringed, he hated that name.

He turned towards the voice and found himself widening his eyes.

There, before him was a striking beauty, porcelain skin, long legs-though you could hardly tell with those blasted pants- and shoulder length hair. He was standing before a woman. First one he's seen in 5 years. He found himself staring at the hair; it was _pink _of all things.

She saw his gaze and grinned.

"Its real, the colour I mean. Oh, and you're also probably wondering how I have hair and you don't. Well spending 10 years in this bloody place and being _good_ also helps. Dammit, I just said bloody didn't I? Meh whatever. Staying in here you get used to the lingo. You're the one causing trouble out here, yea? Saw you when you first came. You had somethin' the other new recruits never had. You had confidence and determination. And I thought '_There's my way out' _never found ya 'till now. Oh, my manners must have disappeared while I was in here, my name, is Sakura, last names are for another time. I was given the number 153. Now what's your name?"

He looked at her shocked before answering.

"273." He had mumbled. '_Is she daft? She just said my name.'_

"Boy, I mean your real name, not your number. Don't worry I won't report you."

"I have many; I guess I go by Sparrow."

She grinned yet again.

"I had heard you were quiet."

He glanced at her taking on a dry look.

She sighed.

"Any ways, I gotta go. You make sure you meet up with Garth soon."

He looked at her surprised and confused, she just returned it with a knowing wink.

And then she walked away.

That was the last time she was seen.

Until five years later.

* * *

><p>"Construction on the upper tier begins today. The guard on duty there is late reporting. I want you to go find this guard and when he is found you are to escort him to the detention center. Think of it as your chance to redeem yourself. " The commandant sneered.<p>

Sparrow stared blankly back at the creature before him. He nodded emotionlessly before soundlessly turning around and walking out.

Moments later he walked up to one of those miraculously sliding doors where two guards were stationed.

"You going to the construction site? On you go then."

Sparrow paused momentarily before continuing on. Through the sliding door he twisted and turned to get to his destination.

What he found was definitely surprising. The apparent guard on duty was lying on the ground legs and arms twisted at odd angles. _He's dead _he thought while chuckling.

The soft _plunk_ was the only warning he got before he was brought to his knees in gut wrenching pain as he held his throat.

Seconds later he was released from the pain and he began to stand up just as a familiar voice started his movement.

"We meet again hero."

Sparrows head shot up to meet the amused eyes of Garth.

"Grab those things from the guard. I'm out of will and we have a short but long journey ahead of us."

Once Sparrow was done ransacking the guard he stood up to stand with Garth.

Suddenly two guards ran around the corner.

"What the- Hey that's the will user!"

"And he's not wearing a collar, get him!"

Two hands shot out to grab the guards from the sides of their heads and smash them together.

The guards unconscious bodies fell to the ground reveling a feminine form.

"Hey kid, when I said to find meet up with Garth I didn't mean 5 years later!"

She obviously wasn't angry, as she had a grin on her face.

"_Sakura." _

Sakura seemed to stretch her grin wider.

"How did you know my name?"

Sakura turned towards Garth.

"There are many things I may know. And many things I may not."

"Good enough. But enough with the chit-chat. The only way we're getting out of here is through the commandant's room and I'm assuming your coming with, _Sakura._"

She chuckled. "Of course _Garth."_

**OH HAI GAIZ. **

**You know you like this Fable crossover. I was playing fable 2 (Cause I have no life) And I was like 'Woah, I can make this into a crossover.' So here I am, making a crossover. **

**By the way Fable 3 scenic graphics; AMAZING. Everything else; Boo! **

**Seriously, I could rant for five minutes about that. **

**Kthxbai (Imitation of cool kids who although cool, can't spell for shit.)**

**-Bunny**


End file.
